Dark Jewels
by MG's Stories
Summary: One calm day, while Max was sitting around in her hotel room, waiting for Fang, a soft knock on her door causes her to head to it. Once there, she finds a note, and once she reads that note, her whole life changed forever...
1. Introduction

Sitting on the bed at the hotel room we were staying in was getting boring. I have been waiting for Fang to get down in the shower for a few minutes now, and the news had nothing on. I decided to get up and brew up some of the hotel coffee that they had. I could hear Gazzy and Angel playing around and in there room, and who knows what Nudge and Iggy were doing in there room.

(A.N. At this time, Nudge and Iggy are dating, just to clear that up for future references.)

Waiting for my coffee to brew, I hear a light know on the door and someone running away. I open the door to see a small note on the ground. I picked it up without thinking and read it to myself

_Dear Ms. Ride,_

_I am here to give you a message from a company that is unknown to you and it should stay that way. I have been told that you must leave your "Flock" tonight. In failure to do so, I will kill everyone in your Flock one by one until it is just you left, starting with you boyfriend Fang. I expect you to follow these directions, and leave immediately after I give this to you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ruby Angel._

I re-read it a few time to make sure I wasn't making this up and then thought about this. If I leave, everyone will be sad and probably want to kill me and hate me forever, but they will be safe. Or I could stay and put everyone in danger, or hoping that the note is fake, everyone will stay alive. I had little time to think about it because I heard the shower turn off. In a minute or so, Fang would be out, and I didn't know how to explain it to him. I had to think fast, or it would be too late. I threw the note down and ran down the hallway, crying. I run the open window at the end of the hallway and get ready to jump. before I jump into the cold air of the night, I turn around to see Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, all staring at me, wondering what was happening. Once I am in the air, I keep flying for I don't know how long, But when I stopped, I nearly passed out.

(A.N. This is only a Prologue thingy. It is introducing my First and New story I will be coming out with. The things in this story will happen from either the comments, or what I have already written down, which is only a few chapters. I have lots of ideas, but I want to see what you guys think of. When you guys comment, say what you want to happen in the next chapter, and Ill make it happen. I also got the idea for the basic storyline from a mix of five stories together, so thanks to them. Also, I thought of this and typed it in about ten minutes.)


	2. Chapter 1

Max POV

Walking down the street in the summer afternoon felt good. The wind in my hair and the warm sun rays on my face face couldn't make this day any better. I look over to see my two friends, Star and Ashley, talking about what we were going to do for the rest of summer?

"We could go out every weekend and do something?" Star proposed. I knew that in her mind, all she wanted to do was meet new boys. That's all she wanted to do now a days.

"Why don't we all hang out at our house's for the day, and spend the night every weekend?" Ashley said trying to convince Star. Though Max is living with I guess we can just switch every weekend, so that each time, it will be different."

Star and Ashley both turned to me

"What do you think?" They both said. I wasn't sure who to side with. I mean, Star is so nice to me and was one of my first friends, but Ashley was practically my twin, and she and her family always took care of me, ever since a few weeks on my own.

"I think we should mix it up," I said, finally making my decision. "One day, we will go over to Star's house, then next week we will go out and do something. Then we will go the Ashley's house and just keep repeating."

Man I knew how to stop things from getting heated. We approached Ashley's house and we both said goodbye. I shut the door behind me and walked upstairs to my bedroom, without saying hello to anyone. I shut my door and try to get some sleep.

(Line break)

_(Flashback)_

_Waking up from the running away was horrible. I must have passed out in the middle of the forest, because I was sitting next to a tree. My leg was seriously wounded and I need to find someone to fix it. _

_"Man,"I thought to myself, "I wish I had Dr. Martinez right now."_

_I decided to walk for a bit to get used to the pain. It was excruciating. I could barely walk, but after ten minuets, I was able to walk without support. Once I was able to walk, I had to go find civilization. I ended up in a small town in Minnesota called Monroe. I had to find someone before I passed out again, and it would be worse, since I was in the middle public place. Walking down the street, I kids walking down the sidewalk with backpacks. It must be early then, since they are heading to school. I looked like a oddball on the sidewalk._

_"Excuse me?" A girl said behind me. I turned around and saw a girl who looked a lot like me. Long Brown hair with blond streaks and brown eyes. She looked at me in awe as she tried to speak."Ar...Are you lost?" She said as calmly as she could. I was wondering why she was acting so weird. I looked down to she some of my wings were peaking out of my shirt, which was sort off embarrassing. i shook my head and she grabbed my arm and pulled behind the house we were standing next to._

_"Ar..Are you on...one of the too?" She asked, still looking at me like I was her savior._

_"One of what" I asked her, wondering if she knew about the Flock or Itex._

_"A bird mutant," She said finally. She took of her shirt and unveiled her wings. I looked at her surprised. Someone other than the flock has wings? This is news to me. She had these bright red wings, and the were beautiful._

_"Whats your name?" I asked softly as she put her shirt back on._

_ "Ashley," She said as she grabbed my arm. " I have to show mom you. She will freak!"_

"MAX!" Ashley yelled as she shook me. "We are going to the mall, and its time to get up!"

I slowly rolled over and got out of bed. Time for some more Mall adventures. Great.

(A.N. Hello Guys, MG Here. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. New chapters posted every day for the first ten chapters, and then from there on out, its one every two days. I got to type these things, you know?. Its pretty hard, since I don't have an editor and all.( I WOULD REALLY LIKE ONE!) Anyway, Give me some more reviews people. Give me Ideas on what should happen at the mall, or what will happen with the Flock. Give me something people. This is MG, and I will see you guys tomorrow!)


End file.
